


Reunion

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [24]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Micro Story Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona doesn’t remember much of her mother.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the Micro Story Prompt: "Tender"

Nona doesn’t remember much of her mother. It was so long ago that they saw each other last, and Nona was so young, still a child. Even on the rare occasions when she thinks back to those days, the memories are vague and hazy.

But she remembers some things. Soft words and lullabies before bed. Tired eyes in the same deep green Nona sees in the mirror. Tender hugs Nona would reach for when she was sad or afraid.

Now, her mother is here in front of her again, still with soft, pleading words and sad, tired eyes. But now, when her mother reaches for her, Nona pulls away.


End file.
